Egeria's Hope
by anyabar1987
Summary: Egeria didn't die without leaving a bit of hope for her offspring with the Tau'ri. One scene but could spawn a longer story if I am ever inspired.


A short insert to the season 6 episode the cure. Could turn into a longer story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

Egeria lay on the bed the pangarans had made her. She was very weak, her years of captivity had done a number on her. Malek sat beside her, she had agreed to give the cure to save the pangarans from her attempt to sabotage the medicine that they made from her young. Malek hadn't left her side since calling for an honor guard to bring her home. It was hope that she could live to see where her children had been calling home but knew she would not last that long.

"**Malek I want to speak with the Tau'ri alone for a moment." **Egeriarequested of her child. All those years in the tank she never imagined that she wouldn't die alone.

"**Egeria the honor guard will be here shortly. You have very little strength left, allow me to stay and be witness to you…"**

"**Malek my dear Malek, I have lived for so long in that tank thinking I would never see someone familiar to me ever again. I will live for you to see me for a short while more. I must speak with the Tau'ri though." **Egeria caught her breath as she slowly reached her hand out to Malek.

Malek stood and went to the door and called for Sam and Jack who had been sitting in the hall giving Malek space with his mother and Queen who were residing within his friend's host body.

Sam and Jack walked into the room and looked at the ailing woman who looked as if she wished she could be strong and proud.

"**Samantha I understand from the memories of my host that your Father is host to Selmack and that you temporarily were host to my best friend Jolinar. Did you know that Jolinar is the one who inspired me to start the Tok'ra?"**

Jack whistled and Sam smiled, "I didn't know that entirely but I had impressions from her memories that she was quite fond of you. When learning who you were I saw flashes from her memory of her and you together."

"**yes without Jolinar I probably would have stayed afraid of Ra and hid ashamed that I didn't feel like our ways were right."**

Jack nodded, "listen not to be insensitive but Malek seemed to barely want us to speak to you without him here. Should we be wasting your dying breath by chatting about your friends."

Egeria laughed weakly, "**Colonel O'Neill I think I like you. You are straightforward and to the point. I called you in here because I have a request."**

"oh boy here it comes," O'Neill announced, "she wants me to be a host again. I am never going that route."

"**No. This request is personal and one that I could never ask my children because it would destroy them." **Egeria paused for a moment, "**I need something to write on."**

Sam grabbed a notebook out of her vest and a pen from her pocket and placed the pen in Egeria's hand. Egeria awkwardly wrote a line of text in Goa'uld on the paper.

"**I am sorry that is the best I can do."**

Sam nodded, "I think we can understand it. What is it for?"

"**Before the gate was buried I had Jolinar help me with a task of great importance. Together we hid a member of my young on Earth in a canopic jar with that inscription. We traveled far from the chaapa'ai in order to hide it. We went far to the north to a land ruled by rivals to the Goa'uld. We just barely made it off of earth as the revolt started happening. Please find that jar. With any luck, my young queen will still be alive."**

"oh hell, not another Goa'uld in a jar that's been in hiding since before the gate was buried. We have run into a few and they are all in a bad mood when they wake up." O'Neill ranted.

"**I couldn't tell my young that there was indeed hope because if there isn't hope then they will waste away. But if you can find her they may yet flourish." **Egeria coughed, "**please send Malek back in my strength is very weak."**

Sam nodded and folded the paper up in her pocket and walked out of the room. Jack gestured to Malek, "your mother wants to see you again."

"**What did she have to speak to you about?"**

"oh reminiscing about Jolinar and congratulating us on killing her ex-husband. You know those great things that people like to talk about before death."

Malek shook his head and returned to Egeria's side. As they walked out of the building they passed four Tok'ra coming in with a shroud folded in one of their arms with the mark of their mother emblazoned on the top.

Teal'c and Jonas were walking about the ruins as they had taken to during this visit. Sam waved them over and once they were together she handed Jonas the note. "Can you translate this?"

Jonas nodded, "The writing isn't the clearest as it could be but I believe I can make a translation and match it with better letters."

"Good because Egeria just wrote this. She wants us to locate someone for her. But we can't share this with the Tok'ra." Sam explained as Teal'c looked at the writings.

Teal'c took the paper from Jonas, "this inscription is vague. It explains that the person is honored and protected."

AN: please note that this is a one off scene. I may write more if I am ever inspired to chronicle what could have happened. I also need to note that I have another story that is a crossover that isn't currently published yet in which there is a Tok'Ra Queen that is descended from Egeria. these two stories are not related although this was written first and that story sort of used this one to form the concept but the proposed circumstances are going to be far different.


End file.
